Un Mundo Mejor
by EGBC
Summary: Un hombre sin recuerdos, un niño que solo quiere morir, una mujer que aparentemente solo tiene sus recuerdos para vivir y una niña que duerme sin el deseo de despertar, son las almas que salvaran a la humanidad o la borraran de toda existencia. RanmaEv
1. Prólogo: El principio del fin

_Ranma__ 1/2 y Neo Genesis Evangelion le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a Gainax respectivamente._

**++++++++++++++++++++**

**UN MUDO MEJOR**

Por:_ EGBC_

**Prólogo: El principio del Fin**

SEELE 01 fue el primero en aparecer. Uno por uno los doce miembros de SEELE hicieron su aparición. De nuevo Keel fue el primero en hablar.

–"Trabis ha muerto, los ángeles ya no son un problema..."–

SEELE 07 fue el siguiente –"El traidor Ikari estará moviendo sus piezas"–

–"No sin el Tercer Niño..."– SEELE 02 se unió.

Entendiendo lo que quería decir SEELE 04 preguntó con obvia incredulidad en su voz –"¿Estas diciendo...?"–

–"Si... hay que traerlo..."– SEELE 02 confirmó sus sospechas

Aún dudando que fuese una sabia decisión SEELE 04 preguntó de nuevo –"Y tenerlo... ¿por cuánto tiempo?"–

09 se metió en la conversación –"Hasta que los Evas-series se reparen"–

Cuando el asunto de los Evas-serie se trajo SEELE 11 no pudo evitar su enojo –"Ikari pagara por eso"– anuncio enojadamente.

Presidente Keel pensó en voz alta –"No creo que haya sido Ikari"–

Extrañado que fuera Keel que diría eso 03 no pudo evitar su curiosidad –"Entonces... ¿quién?"–

–"Eso no es pertinente ahora... hay que detener a Ikari hasta que estemos listos"– SEELE 01 dijo notando que la reunión se estaba desviando

Eso quería decir mucho tiempo y 08 lo dio a conocer –"Tomará meses sino años hasta que lo estemos..."–

–"Es por eso que el Tercer Niño debe estar en nuestro poder"– 02 agrego.

–"¿Están todos de acuerdo en capturar al Tercero?"– 01 preguntó interesado en lo que se decida.

Silencio. 

Keel lo tomo como un sí.

–"Entonces, que así sea"–

Con lo del Tercero resuelto, 06 planteó el otro tema –"... y sobre el otro asunto"–

SEELE 05 pensó en voz alta –"Los Pergaminos del Mar Muerto divergen en este punto..."–

SEELE 08 agregó –"Los Evas-series y ÉL suelto"–

–"… El Asesino de Dioses..."–

05 participó con su conocimiento –"Los pergaminos dicen que él aún no intervendrá..."–

De nuevo, 01 anunció –"Entonces, hay que prepararnos para su llegada"–

Sabiendo lo que quería decir, SEELE 06 preguntó –"Estas diciendo que ¿también hay que traerla?"–

–"No... Será suficiente tenerla bajo observación..."– haciendo una pausa Keel siguió con un rastro de diversión en su voz –"¿creo que le gustaría saber sobre su pupilo, no?"–

SEELE 03 se expreso cuando el tema se presentó –"... y sobre la Segunda..."–

–"Ella no despertará, no tiene nada por que regresar, y si lo hace, aún no puede ni siquiera mover su Eva..."– habló confiadamente SEELE 11.

Con todo discutido SEELE 01dio termino a la reunión –"Con el Tercero en nuestro poder, la Segundo que ya no es más una amenaza y la Primer Niño sin Eva... Ikari quedará con manos atadas, y con la mujer Tendo el 'Asesino de Dioses' no nos molestará... la reunión ha terminado"–

Los 11 de los 12 miembros de SEELE desaparecen dejando al Presidente Keel Lorenz mirando a la absoluta oscuridad. Momentos después SEELE 01 también desaparece.

**++++++++++++++++++++**

**Notas: Solo unas cuantas palabras sobre el fic. La línea de tiempo del fic será de acuerdo al fin del anime de Evangelion y con respectó a la línea de tiempo de los personajes de Ranma ½ tiene razón años después de la boda fallida.  Sobre los personajes, se enfocaran en Ranma/Akane y Shinji/Asuka, eso no quiere decir que no habrá otra parejas y personajes involucrados. Como un dato extra, aunque, en si, es un crossover de Ranma/Eva habrá muchos más personajes de anime y juegos, como: Final Fantasy (el VII más seguro), Resident Evil y otros, haciéndolo, en cierta forma, un multi-crossover.**


	2. Cap1: Circulo llenoNuevas piezas en el t...

_Ranma 1/2, Neo Genesis Evangelion, Final Fantasy VII, Resident Evil, Inu-Yasha, Buffy: La caza Vampiros y Angel no son de mi propiedad._

** ++++++++++++++++++++**

** UN MUDO MEJOR**

Por:_ EGBC_

** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Capítulo 1:**

** Circulo Lleno / Nuevas piezas en el tablero**

** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

****

_Hoy era su graduación. _

_Naturalmente, la graduación de Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome era un gran evento. Especialmente cuando Nabiki regreso de su universidad en Europa para _ _organizarlo. Un garantizado gran evento._

_Lo que debería ser un día importante de su joven vida terminó siendo un desastre… como el día de su boda. _

_Tal vez los malos recuerdos… tal vez el frío de la noche, Akane no estuvo muy segura lo que le hizo estremecerse._

_-"¿Tienes frío?"-_

_Akane sonrió y apretó afectuosamente sus brazos en el cuello de su prometido. No necesitaba ni todos los dedos de una sola mano para contar cuantas veces ellos estaban en alguna situación parecida. Sin su usual vergüenza al estar muy cercanos, sin algún peligro u otra cosa que los obligue a estar así, sin el peligro de ser fotografiado, o sorprendido por un ¡Oh my!, sin una katana a la vista, sin personas que se 'asegurán' que terminaran casándose y otros que no, viejos pervertidos, sin un panda, cerdo, gato, pato, espátulas, ancianas con cientos de años de tradición, aguas mágicas, príncipes mágicos, prometidas, leyendas, demonios, onis, dragones, fénix o dioses… Sin nada que los estorbe o moleste._

_Solo ellos._

_Totalmente relajados y felices de estar juntos._

_Akane meneó negativamente su cabeza que por su cercanía con Ranma él sintió el movimiento en su pecho. A la negación Ranma regresar a mirar el cielo._

_El tiempo pasó y el sueño comenzó a darles alcance._

_En un movimiento para acomodarse una tira de su blanco vestido de gala, terminó rompiéndose, porque sus ropas habían quedado bastante maltrechas y quemadas en la batalla de hace unos momentos. Akane vio con fascinación como la mano de su prometido detuvo que la parte superior de su vestido cayera que dejaría la mitad de su pecho al descubierto y creando una embarazosa situación que según las estadísticas terminaría en un feo insulto o en daño físico._

_Akane movió su mano sobre la de Ranma y, sin percatarse lo cerca que se habían puesto en el movimiento, lo miró a los ojos. Ojos azules que conocía tan bien. Ojos azules teñidos con afecto que raramente veía y si lo hacía casi siempre dirigidos a ella. Ojos que la invitaban… y Akane aceptó la invitación._

_El calor que le proporcionaba su mutuo abrazo le hizo olvidar el frió que había aquí en el tejado de su casa. La noche llena de estrellas y una enorme luna llena los bañaban de luz. Todo de todo, era lo que Akane siempre soñó para su primer beso… real._

_Tal vez… hoy si sería un buen día._

Akane abrió los ojos.

_*Un sueño*_ ella pensó. Sentándose recostó su espalda en la cabecera de la cama para luego recoger su despertador. Pestañeando se percató que aún faltaban quince minutos para que su alarma sonara. Desactivando dicha alarma, Akane se levantó y estiró alejando cualquier indicio de sueño. 

Su pijama amarilla de dos piezas fue remplazada por su gi blanco. Desde su adolescencia siempre hacía esto y esperanzadoramente le haría olvidar estos sueños… o recuerdos.

Mientras bajaba al pequeño patio recordó lo agotador que podía ser trabajar para NERV. Parecía que querían que siempre este ocupada. Sin contar el hecho de que nunca respondían sus peticiones de transferirse de Alemania a Tokyo-3 la frustración y, aún cuando no lo quiera admitir, el enojo se le agregarían al cansancio. Pero ahora, en Tokyo-2, en especial al estar con la familia, no era un mal lugar. Ella casi se alegraba del 'accidente' en Alemania, aunque escuchar el fuego de armas automáticas le indico que le estuvieron mintiendo sobre lo de 'accidente'. Cualquier cosa que había pasado solo personal de alto nivel podía entrar en los sub-niveles accidentados que se supone que no debe haber sabido. 

Un gracias a Kaji por la información.

Así que no le quedó otra que hacer una pequeña visita familiar mientras las reparaciones fueran terminadas.

Solo había pasado una semana y ya podía sentir la tensión del trabajo marchitándose. Especialmente después de sus usuales entrenamientos matutinos.

–"Tienes correo Akane-chan"–

Con la interrupción Akane detuvo su caminar y pensamientos. 

–"Gracias, Tofu-san"– dijo Akane cuando recibió las cartas. Akane noto que el Dr. Tofu se quedo como esperando algo.

Mirando las cartas vio algunas de sus amigas de Alemania, hasta una de Ryoga y Akari, pero una en especial con el logotipo de NERV cogió su atención. Abriéndola la leyó detenidamente.

-------

Teniente Tendo Akane,

Su petición de transferencia a Tokio-3 es aceptada. Se le solicita presentarse a las instalaciones de NERV en Tokio-3. Inmediatamente.

NERV HQ

Tokio-3, Japón

-------

Dedicándole una sonrisa triste a su cuñado le informó –"Mi deseo se hizo realidad... me solicitan inmediatamente en Tokio-3"–

–"Pero acabas de llegar... no es justo..."– el buen doctor se queda callado al no encontrar apropiadas palabras.

Akane da vuelta dirigiéndose a su cuarto pensando en su joven pupilo que pronto se reencontraría. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la entrenó en artes marciales, parte de su entrenamiento para pilotear la Unidad-02, la pelirroja le recordaba a ella misma en su adolescencia.

Justo antes de entrar se queda viendo, como hipnotizada, el pato de madera en la puerta. Una posesión que pudo rescatar de su antigua casa, su mano alcanza lentamente el pato de madera y con su dedo índice rastrea su propio nombre tallado y debajo de éste dos palabras escritas con marcador.

–"... si, no es justo..."–

Limpiándose el par de lágrimas de sus mejillas ella cierra la puerta con algo más de fuerza que se necesitaba. El golpe abrupto hace tambalear el pato de madera donde dice: 

Akane y Ranma

*******

La puerta fue abierta y la luz que entró por esta iluminó su prisión. Pronto el molesto brillo se debilito cuando la figura de una mujer se asomó en el marco.

–"... Eres libre"–

La figura dentro bajo la cabeza y cerro los ojos a la vez que suspiraba. Renuentemente se levantó escuchando su espalda crujir ante la posición recta. No molestándose en arreglar los mechones rubios que obstruyendo su vista camino a la luz a través del túnel. Una vez afuera escuchó la celda cerrarse por la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga.

–"Así que... ¿el Comandante tiene un nuevo uso para mí...?"–

Misato nunca respondió.

*******

Sus pasos eran erráticos y la curva que forma su columna no hacían más que evidenciar que seguía medio dormido. Un brazo colgaba flácido mientras el otro hacía círculos en uno de sus ojos.

Medio dormido medio despierto llegó a la puerta trasera de la casa y con sus ojos ya libres de lagañas divisó el patio vacío. Claro, el verdoso césped que era un manto alrededor, los cuatros árboles en cada esquina y el pequeño estanque a su derecha cerca de uno de los árboles opuesto a la entrada llenaban el patio. Pero sin la persona que vino a buscar, que era raro a menos que lo quisiera sorprender con un ataque sorpresa, para él el patio estaba vacío.

Un sonido, de una madera suelta del piso lo alertó. Tensándose, el joven giró rápidamente a enfrentar el peligro.

–"¡Oh my!"–

Instantáneamente detuvo su ataque al reconocer a la mujer frente suyo. Lamentablemente esta mujer no pudo evitar la sorpresa dejando caer los platos de sus manos.

En un movimiento felino el joven se lanzó al suelo y agarró los platos antes que se estrellaran. Con dos platos en cada mano y uno en su cabeza el joven sopló un mechón de cabello negro sobre su cara y le sonrió nerviosamente a la mayor mujer sobre él.

–"... lamento eso"– tartamudeó.

Retirando la mano de su pecho, que inconscientemente se había dirigido ahí en el evento, la mayor de las hermanas Tendo sonrió amablemente.

–"No te preocupes, Ranma-kun..."– su sonrisa nunca vacilo –"... ¿buscando a Akane-chan?"– Kasumi finalmente pregunto notando la puerta que da al patio abierta.

–"Unnh... Bien, si..."– Ranma contestó levantándose lentamente.

–"Oh... Recibió una carta de NERV aceptando la transferencia a Tokio-3"–

–"¡¿Qué?!"– En un salto Ranma estaba de pie y milagrosamente los platos siguieron en su lugar. 

–"Me debió haber despertado..."- deteniendo la frase sus ojos azules notaron el movimiento de los platos. Ajustando su posición los utensilios de cocina recobraron el equilibrio pero Kasumi le interrumpió antes de que puede formular alguna otra palabra.

–"Ya he hablado con Nabiki-oneechan..."– haciendo una breve pausa para recoger el plato de la cabeza de Ranma siguió –"... y hará todo lo posible para que a ti también te transfieran a Tokio-3"–

Ranma abrió y cerró su boca varias veces sin encontrar algo válido ante la injusta situación. Negándose a entregar los otros platos el joven ofreció llevarlos.

Apenas reconociendo las gracias de la mayor de las Tendo, Ranma la siguió a la cocina. Sino era una cosa era otra, las situaciones siempre se le complicaban. Resignándose solo le quedó murmurar una palabra de lo que pensaba de todo esto.

–"¡Verdammt!"–

*******

El cuarto era enorme e increíblemente oscuro. Los ventanales que habían a un lado no ayudaban mucho porque hasta la luz filtrada de ellos era opaca. La poca luz acompañaba igualmente al poco amueblado. Solo un escritorio con su respectiva silla en el centro del cuarto dejando metros y metros de espacio sin ocupar.

El 'Árbol de Sephiroth' era lo que ocupaba la vista del Supremo Comandante de NERV, Gendo Ikari, sentado en su escritorio de su oscura oficina con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados por debajo del puente de su nariz, pensando sobre el nuevo escenario.

En su escritorio descansaba una carpeta, en la superficie de esta tenía un membrete con las palabras 'Clasificado: Teniente Tendo Akane' escritas.

Abriendo un cajón de su escritorio ordenó por su intercomunicador a Sección 2 –"... traigan al Tercer Niño a Dogma Central de inmediato"–

Presionando otro botón habló –"Profesor... algo ha surgido..."–

*******

_*¿Qué esta pasando?*_

_El caliente aliento sobre su cara que contrastaba el frío del ambiente emanaba de la persona a centímetros enfrente de él. Su propia agitada respiración cuando sus rostros se apartaban._

_*¿Había besado a alguien?*_

_Sus labios aún le hacían cosquillas. Abriendo sus ojos pudo notar el contorno femenino de esta otra persona, a quien había besado._

_*Al menos es mujer*_

_Era de noche. La espectacular vista de las estrellas y la luna se lo dijeron. Estaban en un techo haciendo accesible la vista de las casas japonesas._

_*¿Dónde estoy?... Perece… el viejo Tokio*_

_Estando a una distancia razonable noto que la mujer era de hecho una adolescente._

_*¡¿Adolescente?!*_

_Ambos vestían elegantemente, pero sus ropas estaban hechas tiras y algunas partes quemadas_

_*¿Qué había sucedido?*_

_No importa que tanto intentó, la cara de la muchacha le era borrosa comparado con todo lo demás que veía. Su pelo era azul-negro corto y con esfuerzo distinguió sus ojos cafés oscuros._

_*¿Qué esta pasando?*_

_De repente, como si recién se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, sintió algo que identifico como miedo._

_*¿Miedo? ¿… de una mujer? ¿… de una adolescente?*_

_Entonces, algo paso. Ella le sonrió. Una sonrisa que se llevo todo ese miedo como arte de magia._

_*Que… bonita sonrisa.*_

_Pero no quedó ahí. Un tumulto de emociones se apoderó de su ser. Años de absoluto control físico, mental y emocional no fueron suficientes para detenerlas… y entonces sucedió._

_*¿Qué?*_

_ Despert_

Ojos azul grises chasquearon abierto. Sentándose apresuradamente como si habría tenido una horrible pesadilla tomó entrecortadas respiraciones.

Nunca antes le había pasado, su cuerpo era un choque total. Con esfuerzo y con cada ejercicio de relajación que supo volvió a estar en completo control. Inmediatamente supo que era un recuerdo. Por el tipo de casas que vio intuyó que era algún barrio de clase media del antiguo Tokio y el frío que 'sintió' concluyó que era de antes del Segundo Impacto cuando aún había invierno en Japón. 

Nunca había tenido un recuerdo, nada de su pasado, nada de antes que hiciera los sucios trabajos de SEELE, hasta ahora.

Inconscientemente surcó sus cejas al pensar en SEELE.

Levantándose, miró a los alrededores del campo donde se había quedado dormido. Al borde de un peñasco divisó a un joven que veía perdidamente al vacío escuchando algún tipo de música por medio de un auricular en la oreja.

*La información fue correcta*

Dirigiéndose a su blanco olvidó su recuerdo por el momento. Ya tendría oportunidad de pensar en aquello después.

*******

28 horas sin dormir, liberar a la persona que creyó su amiga, no poder contactar a Shinji en todo ese tiempo y hoy cumplía su primer mes sobria. Misato no estaba de buen humor, con algunos secretos extraídos directamente de MAGI supo que su actual misión pudiera ser suicida.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando el Comandante en alojar a otra transferencia de SEELE? ¿Con lo que paso con el 5to Elegido no fue suficiente para no cometer el mismo error?

El VTOL estaba aterrizando y Misato le dio un último vistazo al informe de esta Tendo Akane. Había tres cosas raras en este informe; el primero era que aún con su excelente desenvolvimiento nunca fue considerada para una promoción, hasta ahora; el segundo que sus peticiones de transferencia a Tokio-3 fueran todas rechazadas cuando su entrenamiento con la Segundo Niño termino y en esa época había necesidad para personal especializado como ella; la tercera cosa era que no había actualización de su fotografía en su informe, porque su fotografía la mostraba a sus años veinte cuando actualmente tenía 43.

Misato se alzo de hombros mentalmente y esperó que saliera del trasporte aéreo. Misato se frustró un poco cuando nadie salía del trasporte aún después de que sus motores de reacción giratorios ya habían sido apagados. De repente la puerta se abrió y la misma imagen de la fotografía del informe salió con un seño en su cara y cerrando una computadora portátil. Teniente Tendo Akane era exactamente como la fotografía con todo y uniforme de NERV. Cabello corto que no llegaba a sus hombros de color azul-negro y ojos cafés oscuros. Su apariencia exterior era de no mas de 23 años. ¡La mitad de su edad! Misato se preguntó brevemente cual era su secreto. _*Otra razón por la cual tenerla vigilada*_ Misato se dijo mentalmente. Sin embargo cuando Tendo se acercaba parecía muy concentrada en algo y Misato decidió dar su presencia a conocer.

–"¿Tendo Akane?"–

–"¿Uh?"- Akane miro a un lado y se encontró con la mítica Misato Katsuragi de quien Kaji tanto había hablado aquella vez. En un segundo recordó quién y dónde era antes de saludar.

–"¡Mayor!"–

Sin preámbulos Katsuragi fue directo al punto –"Me enviaron para mostrarle HQ y su nuevo trabajo... Capitán"– Ella prefirió darle las noticias lo más rápido posible para sentarse en su auto donde se sentía más segura ante este miembro de SEELE.

–"¿Ca-capitán?"–

*******

Era una habitación de estudio grande. Tenía dos de sus paredes cubiertas de libros en estantes que llegaban del piso al techo y de lado a lado de las paredes de 3 metros de altura y 5 de ancho. Dichos libros eran de todo tipo: historia, política, computación, etc. Todos ordenados en categorías identificadas por el membrete con letras de oro en el borde de algunos de los estantes. Las dos paredes restantes eran ocupadas: una por la puerta y tres réplicas de Van Gogh, pero bien podían ser originales; y la otra por una sola ventana. En el centro del cuarto una mesa de trabajo metálica con su respectiva silla y frente a la ventana un escritorio y silla de madera bastante antiguos.

Un hombre se estaba en la silla antigua mirando al jardín a través de la ventana que en ese preciso momento un hombre de mayor edad regaba los tulipanes. Su mano pasó entrelazando sus dedos con sus cabellos castaños rojizos en el cansancio. Sabía que ya no era tan joven en sus 38 años para hacer cosas como estas. Cansancio, porque se negaba a admitir que era la poca confianza por el largo tiempo que había pasado desde hacer algo como esto y, aún con mayor recelo a pensarlo, algo de temor a lo que ella podría hacerle si se enterara que volvió de vuelta a estos trabajos. La pantalla de la computadora sobre el escritorio parpadeó y su cabeza giró dejando ver que sus ojos azules reflejaron ya no solo el cansancio pero también un vislumbre de esperanza. 

El e-mail que apareció fue sencillo, directo al punto y totalmente indescifrable si lo leyera alguien que no supiera exactamente lo que ocurría. Solo una palabra: 'Hecho'. 

Leon S. Keneddy soltó una pequeña risa. Agitando su cabeza envió otro correo a una dirección que la había memorizado y como archivo adjunto el correo anterior. Ahora el Tercer Niño estaba seguro.

... pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

*******

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella. 

Era todo un juego de poder, ella lo sabía. Las horas que tuvo que esperar para su encuentro con el Comandante y las esposas que Sección-2 le puso una vez que Misato la había entregado lo demostraban. Comenzando el largo camino de la entrada al escritorio ella descubrió algo brillando sobre este.

Gendo Ikari seguía sentado en su típica pose sin decir una palabra.

Ritsuko detuvo el recorrido una vez que reconoció como una llave de esposas lo que brillaba.

Un juego de poder... no cave duda.

Él podía disponer de ella cuando quiera, pero también podía darle la libertad si ella iba a él. Eso era de lo que se trataba.

Resumiendo su camino, la rubia científica dio la espalda al escritorio y ciegamente recogió la llave para abrir las esposas.

Oculto entre sus manos el Supremo Comandante de NERV sonrió.

*******

El tiempo se está acercando. Ella lo sabía. No había forma de detenerlo, al menos no para ella. Tenía que saber más y solo había dos cosas que podrían explicar los sucesos que pronto comenzarían. Una de estas cosas eran los Pergaminos del Mar Muerto que estaban fuera de su alcance. La otra era tomando la información de la misma Cámara de Gauf, era difícil pero no imposible, el mismo planeta se lo había dicho.

Mas, ella no podía alejarse de este lugar. En este improvisado templo era el lugar donde rezaba al planeta para que siga luchando para la humanidad. Temiendo que se canse de los humanos que lo dañen y por eso todos los días rezaba.

Solo había una cosa que podría hacer ahora. Esperar a que regrese.

Aerith se levantó poniendo así fin a sus rezos.

*******

–"¿Mayor?"–

Misato cambió su vista de la carretera al espejo retrovisor donde podía ver la cara de la nueva Capitán, jefa del Departamento de Defensa de NERV.

–"¿Si?"–

–"Tengo entendido que la Segundo Niño esta hospitalizada. ¿Podría verla antes de reportarme con el Comandante?"–

Misato ahora supo que era esto el porque de ese seño en su cara. Tal vez esos años entrenando a Asuka le hicieron quererla, aún siendo un miembro de SEELE. Después de todo Kaji había trabajado para SEELE antes, ¿no? Además era mejor ir con ella a que enterarse después que ella fue sola.

–"Por qué no"–

Akane le sonrió genuinamente a su jefa, olvidando la actitud fría que había recibido anteriormente de ella, y Misato encontró duro de no reciprocar esta acción.

*******

#Riiing#

#Riiing#

#Riiing#

–"Hola..."– Una chica de cabellos negros contestó el teléfono en perfecto español. Su hermoso rostro reflejó confusión, obviamente al escuchar lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea.

–"Pero... Entendido... Lo haré"– Sus ojos tan negros como sus cabellos pasaron de la confusión, al desconcierto y finalmente a la determinación.

Colgando el teléfono encaminó hacia su habitación. Con un suspiro cansado se sentó en su cama, porque las maletas sobre ella no le permitían acostarse. Metiendo la mano a un bolsillo de sus jeans negros sacó un boleto de avión y sin vacilación lo rompió por la mitad.

–"Tal parece que la ciudad fortaleza tendrá que esperar... y decir hola a la ciudad flotante"– su cara cambió un breve segundo visualizando su disconformidad y se dejó caer a la cama sin importarle las maletas sobre esta.

–"¡Joder!"–

*******

Cada vez que entraba lo primero que veía era su cara, pero nunca cambiaba, seguía tan inanimada, todo lo contrario a cuando estaba despierta.

Luego era la lenta subida y bajada de su pecho que le indicaba que todavía seguía de alguna forma con él.

Nada más.

Solo necesitaba ver a _ella_ y eso lo haría sentir en cierta forma... relevado. No le importaba los sonidos de las máquinas del latido de su corazón, su pulso o sus ondas cerebrales.

Solo ella.

–"A-Asuka... y-yo entre sin permiso... por favor grítame, golpéame,... solo no te quedes ahí... por favor"–

El no se había dado cuenta, pero ya estaba llorando.

–"¡¿Acaso soy tan patético que ya no soy digno de tus insultos ni siquiera?!"–

El joven de 14 años de edad tardo un poco en calmarse de su súbito arranque. Una vez en calma saco un pequeño paquete de su mochila y lo dejo debajo de su almohada. Él la había visto muchas veces poner su almohada sobre su cabeza o enterrar su cabeza en la almohada con sus manos debajo de esta. Solo ella se iba dar cuenta que estaba ahí, como él quería, una vez despierta, como estaba seguro ella lo haría.

–"Ikai..."– el joven piloto mira sobre su hombro a la figura parada en la puerta. En el marco de esta había un hombre alto usando una chaqueta larga de cuero negro. Aunque su figura era impresionante, su largo negro cabello atado en una coleta y sus fríos ojos azul-grises, eran dos cosas que más resaltaban.

Shinji cabeceo, luego giro la cabeza para ver por última vez a la belleza durmiente.

–"Padre quiere usarme, de nuevo... Pero esta vez ni él ni nadie me harán hacer cosas malas..."– su mirada mostró aún más pesar que antes –"... se puede decir que estoy huyendo otra vez... lo siento"–

–"... lo siento..."–

** Continuara...**

++++++++++++++++++++

**Notas del Autor:** Esta es solo la segunda revisión del primer capítulo, falta la tercera y final para concluirlo. 

Este fanfic es una combinación del mundo Eva y del de Ranma, así que si no han visto la serie de Eva y manga de Ranma esto podría llegar a ser confuso. Sobre las otras series y juegos, si ya los han visto o jugado pues en hora buena porque habrá comentarios que seguros les harán recordar. Para los que no, no se preocupen porque en ninguno de estos tome al pie de la letra sus respectivas historias, todo lo necesario será explicado en el momento, así que ustedes los podrían calificar como simples nuevos personajes.

****_**kaiTo kiD:**_ Gracias por gastar tu tiempo en leer mi fanfic.

_**hibiki:**_ Como te pareció la longitud de este? Personalmente no es de mi total agrado los fanfics con capítulos largos (con excepción de los one-shot) así que esto debería ser lo más largo que puedo escribir.

_**Kyori-Fire:**_ Si mal no recuerdo ya te contesté en un e-mail. Solo me resta decir una vez más gracias por tu comentario.

Como se dieron cuenta va ha tardar la segunda parte, así que solo les pido paciencia.


End file.
